<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The O-L Sides by LalocuraHTFP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963231">The O-L Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalocuraHTFP/pseuds/LalocuraHTFP'>LalocuraHTFP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU i guess?, Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalocuraHTFP/pseuds/LalocuraHTFP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has just entered Hexside, a magical school, it is like a dream come true, however, her heart yearns for an adventure; Amity Blight, the top student, has a long-term goal to achieve. Mystery awaits them and by the time they realize it they will be in the middle of one of the greatest adventures they will ever have, one that will make them question their identities, aspirations, and motivations as they grow closer and closer to each other.<br/>Can love be born among all the evils that will tirelessly pursue them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The O-L Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I consider myself a good writer in my native language, but I like challenges, so here I am ... Trying to translate my fic. I hope it goes well. Feel free to tell me if any sentence doesn't make sense or if absolutely nothing does. Love to all who give this humble (and probably badly translated) fic. By the way, this chapter was written long before the new episodes, so you will notice some differences with respect to things that were confirmed in the last episodes.</p>
<p>Heyy si por alguna casualidad alguien que habla español llegó hasta aquí, pues enhorabuena compañero o compañera, jaja si te interesa mi fic un poco pues, está en Wattpad con el mismo nombre que aquí pero obviamente en español xd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz opened her eyes drowsily, her gaze focused on the wooden ceiling of the warehouse where she sleeps in the owl house, in just a few seconds she remembered the reason why she was so sleepy: she had not been able to sleep all night because of the thrill of thinking about today. Today was her first day in Hexside and the witch's apprentice was about to be late unless she hurried, she began to preen quickly, while brushing her teeth she saw herself in the mirror still unable to fully believe the situation she is in, if someone had told her a year ago that she was going to end up on an island full of the magical creatures she always dreamed of and that she was also going to study in a real magic school, Luz would have thought that she found someone more crazy than her, yet there she was, about to live what probably no other human has lived but many have dreamed of. She put on her uniform and went to her still-sleeping mentor's room.</p><p>"Eda! Eda! Eda!" The Latina snapped.</p><p>"What!? How!? I didn't do it! You can't prove it!" Replied a confused and newly awakened owl lady.</p><p>"What? I just woke you up to tell you that I already have to go to school," she answered happily. "You seem to have had an intense dream."</p><p>"Huh? I forgot that I enrolled you in that prison," she replied as he stood up, "anyway, I think you'll fit in well." Eda got up from her nest to stretch. "Come back alive, okay?"</p><p>"That's what I plan to do," Luz finished as she waved goodbye and walked downstairs.</p><p>Once she said goodbye to her tutor, she barely had time to prepare breakfast. She ate quickly and went to the living room to make sure she had everything she needed. She took the backpack that Eda gave her the day after she had registered it and equipped it with a notebook to take notes and 3 pens, of course she wanted to go with more supplies, but that was all she got from the lady owl store. She would have liked to say goodbye to King but seeing how cute he looked asleep on the couch in the quaint living room she simply couldn't wake him up.</p><p>Upon reaching Hexside, Luz looked at the building more closely and this time she was able to realize how big it really is. A smile full of emotion appeared on her face and she could feel how the closer she got to the door the faster her heart beat, she had already been there twice, but the first had been pretending that she was an abomination and the second because ... let's just say Luz hopes she will never have to go to detention again. Now it was different, she is there with the aim of studying to become a witch; the only problem is that she was not sure how she would learn spells there since the only two she had learned so far she had learned them in somewhat "special" situations, if she could be called that to almost being eaten by an owl monster and then another monster in the snow. Wow, she thought, if I'm going to have to defeat a monster every time I want to learn a new spell, my career as a witch will be short-lived, as will my life. The apprentice witch began to climb the entrance stairs until halfway up she heard the voices of her friends.</p><p>"Hey Luz!" Gus and Willow greeted in unison as they approached him.</p><p>"Oh, hello guys!" Luz replied happily as she turned to look at them.</p><p>"Excited about your first day?" Willow asked kindly.</p><p>"Are you kidding? Of course I'm excited!" She celebrated. "I can't even imagine the courses you take, in my world we only have boring things like math and language."</p><p>Their conversation continued as they entered the school and headed for the lockers.</p><p>"Well, new students have an orientation period until they choose their coven and get their official schedule," Gus said.</p><p>"But don't worry, there will be many classes that we will take together no matter which one you join," Willow added.</p><p>"Great! That way I will have time to choose a coven, after all I only know two spells and ..."</p><p>"You know two spells?!" The two witches broke in.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you?" The human grimaced, trying to remember until she realized she had never had a chance to tell them. "Well, Eda explained to me that you have a magical bile sac in their heart and that is what allows you to do magic."</p><p>"Oh yeah, we saw that in anatomy class," Gus pointed out.</p><p>"Well, we humans don't have one so ..."</p><p>"They don't have a heart?! The Witcher intervened.</p><p>"I think she means the sack, Gus," Willow corrected.</p><p>"Oh. That makes more sense," the witcher replied.</p><p>Luz chuckled and continued to tell them about how she learned the two spells. By the time they reached the lockers, the human was finishing recounting how she rescued Eda and the twins with the help of Amity.</p><p>"And don't tell anyone, but" Luz glanced sideways as if looking for a spy "Amity and I founded the Azura fan club," she said almost in a whisper.</p><p>"Who is Azura?" The gray-blue haired witch asked.</p><p>"The main character in an adventure book saga, I'll show you later," she replied, wishing her friends loved Azura's books as much as she did.</p><p>Since Luz didn't have a locker yet, she took her backpack with her and let her friends guide her to her first class which was Magic Etymology, this was one of the general courses she would take during her orientation period. Upon entering the class, he saw other witches already in their places talking to each other, but there was something special about them, they looked "different" as if they were not local like Luz, of course she comes from another dimension while they eat a lot they came from ... other islands? the truth is that she was still not clear about the geography of the dimension where she was.</p><p>There were only two free sites, both located in the upper right corner of the class, but one of them was not part of the grid that the other sites were on, it was rotated 90 degrees counterclockwise. "Whoever sits there will not be able to see the blackboard without turning around all the time," reflected Luz, trying to understand the reason why that folder was turned. She took a seat in the other place and prepared to wait for the teacher, while she did, she considered starting a conversation with the red-haired girl who was sitting next to her, but before she did, a girl crossing the threshold of the door stole his attention.</p><p>"Amity!" She greeted, half rising from her seat while moving her hand as if the named was far away and had to get her attention.</p><p>"Ehem, huh. Hi Luz," the bicolor haired girl answered as she checked to see if anyone had noticed the human's effusive greeting.</p><p>Luz was about to ask her to sit next to her when she remembered that this place was turned, however, it was not necessary for her to say anything since Amity sat in that place as if nothing had happened; Luz wanted to ask what the meaning of that site was, but she felt a bit silly since it seems that everyone and especially Amity already knew very well the function of it. On the other hand, its location makes it much easier to converse with the talented witch.</p><p>"And ... how are you doing with the fireball spell?" Luz asked to break the ice.</p><p>"Well, I didn't really have much time to continue practicing with it, elemental spells is not the only course I have to pass so I was studying other subjects."</p><p>Amity was glad to be able to converse with Luz in a normal way, to be in a class with Boscha or any of her other "friends" things would be quite different.</p><p>"I guess that best student star doesn't win by itself," the human sneered.</p><p>Noceda greatly admired Amity because she was everything Luz wanted to be: studious, dedicated, determined, smart, very smart.</p><p>"I guess not." Student # 1 was not used to friendly jokes, most of the time her close group just "joked" about others and the rest of the time they spent it on Penstagram or pretending that nothing mattered to them. "And…  how are you?" Amity was not used to asking those kinds of questions, the reason was simple: In her group no one asks questions about someone else's life, if there is something to tell that someone will tell you, if not, you don't care, nobody cares; That was like an unwritten rule that the entire Amity circle followed to the letter.</p><p>"I'm better than ever, I'm finally going to learn magic," she said with an emotion that almost made her pupils turn to stars, "I mean, it's not to disparage Eda's teachings, but I think a more conventional teaching method will better with me."</p><p>"Do your schools look like this?" Amity asked.</p><p>"They are quite similar, but we don't have the: Abomination, rise!" She exclaimed, raising her hands dramatically as if she were summoning something. "Roargh! Roargh!" She roared, acting like an abomination.</p><p>Amity covered her mouth as she laughed a little more than she had when the two of them were in the library that night of the Weeping Comet. Their conversation would have been much longer had it not been interrupted by the arrival of the teacher. Once she entered the class, everyone was silent, and Luz stopped her performance wishing she hadn't been seen by the teacher.</p><p>"I can see familiar faces around here," said the tutor as she watched some students, "and some new faces," she declared as she looked from side to side, stopping at some other students, including Luz. "For those who don't know me yet, my name is Mary Kovalevskaya and I'll be your Magic Etymology teacher.</p><p>The aforementioned was a pale woman, tall, had straight hair of a green color and looked at least 40 years old, she wore the uniform that all the schoolteachers wear, her look and tone of voice inspired respect.</p><p>"And this is my class advisor, Miss Amity Blight," the teacher finished.</p><p>Now the human had fully understood why Amity's site was turned, she definitely didn’t need to see the blackboard if she was called an adviser in class. The class continued normally, some students sitting in the back fell asleep and some others had stopped paying attention a long time ago, but Luz had listened to the class with great care, doing her best not to be distracted, and she had also written down everything that it had been on the blackboard in her notebook.</p><p>Amity would never admit it, not even if they pointed a gun at her, but she was looking at Luz almost the entire class, her reasons were good, it was a long time since she had seen someone so excited to learn, she could understand it easily, as far as Amity knew. In the human world there was no magic, which is why learning about it excited her greatly; But even knowing this, seeing the effort that Luz put into understanding the class as well as the surprising amount of enthusiasm that reflected her gaze was intriguing. Their gazes had met at least twice and luckily for Amity the situation hadn't gotten uncomfortable since every time that happened Luz just smiled at her and went back to her business. On the other hand, Luz was impressed by how much Amity knew about the topics in class, the teacher used her help every time she required examples and the rest of the students preferred to ask the student questions rather than the teacher.</p><p>The class came over and everyone started getting up to go to the next one, the human was happy to have learned the origin of words related to magic, it was especially curious because she did not even know the initial meaning of many of those words. Luz got up from her seat and started to follow the rest since everyone in that class was taking the same basic courses, but she stopped for a moment to wait for Amity.</p><p>The class came over and everyone started getting up to go to the next one, the human was happy to have learned the origin of words related to magic, it was especially curious because she did not even know the initial meaning of many of those words. Luz got up from her seat and started to follow the rest since everyone in that class was taking the same basic courses, but she stopped for a moment to wait for Amity.</p><p>"Are you coming?" The human asked, extending her hand.</p><p>"Actually, no, I'm a consultant for extra credits, I come here instead of my regular class because this is more challenging," she replied trying not to use the arrogant tone that she usually uses with others. "Now, I have to go to a different class.</p><p>"Oh. Okay, see you." Luz remembered she wanted to ask Amity something unrelated to etymology. "One more thing." She paused, stopped walking, and then muttered. "Will Azura's first fan club meeting be today?"</p><p>"I suppose so," Amity replied, smiling at the human's secretive attitude, that was necessary when there were other students, especially Boscha and her group, the teacher, who was the only one left in class, didn't care what that the students did once outside their classroom. "But you better go now, you'll be late."</p><p>"Right! Bye," Luz said goodbye, hoping she could reach the rest of the group.</p><p>Amity also left, she had a potion preparation class and the teacher used to be late so she could go calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Luz spent the rest of the classes in the same way she did the first, trying to concentrate and taking notes, in the end she was exhausted. She was about to go to the owl house when she remembered that Amity had confirmed the first meeting of the club, the last time they talked about it was after the rescue in the snow and they had agreed to meet in Amity's secret room in the library so there she went.</p><p>She greeted the library receptionist and walked around the place a bit until she reached the romance section, once there she looked for the book that activated the secret door, she found it, but she was not sure to pull it, if Amity was already there it would be rude enter without warning<em>. Am I supposed to knock? But it's a shelf, do I knock on the books?</em> But in the end, she didn't have to keep thinking about what to do since Amity appeared by the opposite side of the hall.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Asked the witch when she saw how thoughtful Luz was.</p><p>"What?" she answered coming out of her thoughts, "um, it's nothing," she pretended, turning around while laughing awkwardly to avoid revealing the silly reason why she had been staring at the bookcase.</p><p>"When I first found this place, I also forgot which was the correct book," Amity said, believing that was the reason why the human had behaved like this, "not a big deal."</p><p>"Eh?" Luz whispered, not at first understanding why the witch said, "you caught me," she ended up saying, understanding what Amity had meant. After all, that was a much better reason for staring at the shelf.</p><p>Amity walked to the bookcase and after noticing that there was no one watching the secret entrance, the girls passed quickly and the green-haired one used one of the books inside to close the entrance again. Luz observed the place more carefully, especially the area where the almost complete collection of Azura's books was located, then she looked at the desk located at the back, it had a pile of books on top and a candle that seemed to have already been lit before they entered. The human took one of the cushions that were scattered on the floor at the sides of the room, adjusted it and sat on it; Amity did the same, placing her cushion in front of Luz's and sitting up facing her.</p><p>"And ..." Amity felt somewhat uncomfortable not knowing exactly what to do or say, "what is a fan club supposed to do?"</p><p>"We can do many things like: Read the books doing the voices of the characters, write FanFictions, draw scenes or characters, or just say what are our favorite parts of the books, what do you want to do first?" She replied with joy.</p><p>"Hmm," Due to how quickly Luz had spoken the other girl had barely understood what she said, however, a strange word spoken by the human stayed in Amity's mind. "What do you mean by fanfiction?"</p><p>"What I'm going to tell you," she moved closer to her friend, "is going to blow your mind." Luz said, mimicking an explosion with her hands.</p><p>A long explanation later Amity wanted to check if she had understood correctly. "You say that ... I can use the characters in any book I like to write something else and make them do what I want? I can even form pairs between the characters, even if they are not canonical? Shipping, is that right?"</p><p>"Yeah, and the couples you create are called ships, I know they are strange words to refer to something like that, but I didn't make the rules. And on the other, technically you can make the characters do what you want, but it's better if you just put them in the situation you want and try to make them make decisions that would make their canonical versions or well, that's how I like them." Luz specified.</p><p> "I think I've written things like that," Amity spoke, looking up thoughtfully.</p><p>"Really?" She asked excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, but I didn't know what those kinds of stories were called that way," she said, still thinking about her writings.</p><p>"Can I read them ?!" The human asked, almost pouncing on the other girl.</p><p>"I ..." she replied, feeling only slightly intimidated. Amity had never told anyone about what she wrote.</p><p> "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you," Luz said, realizing the effect her words had had, "you don't have to show me anything if you don't want to. Okay? It's just that," she took a deep breath calming down, "I never had anyone in the human world with who to talk about these things."</p><p> "It's Okay," she replied with an understanding tone since she was in the same situation as Luz, "as you may have noticed we are the only two members of Azura's fan club so this is also new to me."</p><p>"Wait ... I got it!" She exclaimed, happy that Amity wasn't angry, "we'd better start with something simpler, like reading the books doing the voices of the characters." She looked at the other girl for a reaction. I mean ... only if you want to.</p><p>"We can ... try," the green-haired witch doubted.</p><p>"Shall we start with the first book? Or do you prefer to start with another." She turned to Amity's collection. My favorite is the third.</p><p> "Mine too," Amity assured.</p><p> "Let's start then." Luz walked to the shelf and took the book.</p><p>At first, only Luz read by pretending the voices and doing some mimicry while the other girl did it as if she were doing a presentation in class, but little by little and without realizing it, she began to make the voices and move a little more, until inadvertently...</p><p>"You cannot and will not take these orphans with you, Hecate!" Luz spoke, who was standing playing Azura.</p><p>"Of course I can! And that's precisely what I'm going to do," Amity replied in a malicious tone of voice acting like Hecate, "you don't have enough power to defeat me, Azura, if you surrender now I will not hurt you "she raised her arm pointing to Luzura, "too much."</p><p>"If that is what you think," Luzura pretended to adjust her imaginary hat, "you leave me no choice. I will have to face you in order to save these magnanimous souls!"</p><p>"The mere fact that you think you have a chance to beat me" <em>Hemity</em> put a hand to her chest "It's laughable!" She sentenced, starting to laugh like a villain.</p><p>"Laugh all you want Hecate; I will defeat you at all costs!" <em>Luzura </em>raised her imaginary staff pointing it at the other girl.</p><p>"We'll see!" <em>Hemity </em>exclaimed, mimicking her friend's action.</p><p><em>Luzura</em> used her magic with cunning and in the middle of the battle she deflected one of her spells to a puddle, moving it towards Hecate's feet thus causing her opponent to lose her stability, the heroine took advantage of this moment to hit one of her spells causing Hecate to lose her staff.</p><p>"Noooo! That was dirty cheating Azura," <em>Hemity </em>claimed as she threw herself to the ground in defeat.</p><p>"There is no cheating, when you fight for justice!" Said <em>Luzura,</em> raising her imaginary staff.</p><p>Once Luz said this, Amity started laughing still lying on the ground, Luz looked at her friend and put her hands on her stomach while laughing like her. It has been a long time since Amity laughed like that, she had even come to think that she was no longer capable of doing it, but now she was not only sure that she could, she was also sure that she enjoyed it a lot. Luz by her side was rejoicing at the fact that she had found someone who wanted to read and perform with her, the fatigue that school had caused her had disappeared and had been replaced by a feeling of unparalleled happiness.</p><p>"I think we deviated from reading a bit and went to roleplay," Luz said, still catching her breath from laughing so much.</p><p>"What is roleplay?" The witch asked, she no longer used the neutral tone that she regularly used to avoid expressing her emotions, this time, her voice exuded happiness.</p><p>"To sum it up," she lay down on the ground next to Amity. "It's what we just did," Luz replied with a certain laziness to explain everything.</p><p>"Oh, in that case ... I think I like roleplaying," she said, smiling and staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"Well, I think I like it too." She turned to Amity smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned also still keeping her happy gesture, their gazes connected. For an instant the thoughts of both were immersed in the eyes of the other, Luz could see how genuinely happy her clubmate was, Amity observed in detail the Luz smile, in fact, the expression that her human friend had was similar to when she was talking about how excited she was to learn magic. The fleeting moment lasted at most 2 seconds, since this was the time it took for both of their cheeks to threaten to turn crimson, before this happened, Amity stood up.</p><p>"Anyway, it must be late," the green-haired witch mentioned as she activated the book again to open the door. Her surprise was great when she saw through the library's stained-glass window that the moon was rising in the sky. "We were really here so long?" She questioned with a worried tone. "I'll be home late!" She exclaimed, starting to move away from the hiding place Luz was just emerging from.</p><p>"I also lost track of time," the human confessed, "Eda will worry if I'm late. We better run!" Luz exhorted.</p><p>They both ran towards the entrance of the already closed library, Amity cast a spell on the wall next to the door so they could get out.</p><p>"See you tomorrow!" The human said goodbye.</p><p>"Bye!" Replied the other girl as she began to pick up her pace.</p><p>They both ran in opposite directions until they reached their respective homes. When Luz arrived at the owl house, she could see a distracted Eda playing solitaire with her Hexes Hold'em cards, not knowing that this was actually just an alibi that her mentor had just made up so as not to look worried.</p><p>"And ... where have you been? I think I remember that classes end at 3, not 7" She paused to sip the cup of coffee next to her. "Not that I care much because, after everything is your life, if you want to stay late in who-knows-where and get killed, kidnapped, cursed or any of those things well, good for you!</p><p>"Eda, I was in a club at school, I'm fine and luckily for you I'm not interested in being killed, kidnapped, cursed or otherwise," Luz replied.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I totally forgot that you had formed a club with that blue-blood," she said with a tone that showed she had just remembered, "But did you spend 4 hours there?" She questioned still doubtfully.</p><p>"Well, what can I say, we read a lot more than I thought," she answered smiling, "besides, it's not that late, it's only 7 o'clock, isn't it?"</p><p>"You win this round kid, but are you always going to stay until that time?" She asked with a hint of sadness.</p><p>"Awww, you miss me, don't you?" Luz pointed out.</p><p>"What?" Eda asked, trying not to show affection. "None of that, it's just that ... I had gotten used to the help you give me in the store, pff."</p><p> "Yeah, sure," the human said in a mocking voice. "By the way, where's King?" She asked, thus settling the issue.</p><p>"He's taking a bath. He tried to get his throne in the park again and fell into the mud trying," explained the smiling owl lady, "you must have seen Luz, he was so angry that made that kettle noise again."</p><p>"I can imagine it. Anyway, I have to do homework and study a bit. I'll be upstairs if you need me," Luz said and then headed upstairs.</p><p>I wonder what Luz is up to, she seemed very smiling when I asked her if she had spent 4 hours in that club, could it be that ...?, Nah I doubt that she is interested in conceited girls like ... what was her Name? Smity? Eda mused as she finished her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>When Amity got home she was not greeted by anyone, so she started to go up to her room, however something stopped her, she had heard 2 strange voices coming from her father's meeting room and they seemed to be screaming. The witch's father rarely has business meetings at the mansion so two strangers yelling was a strange thing; Amity was good at controlling herself, so she suppressed the curiosity that asked her to listen to her father's conversation from behind the door, however the end of her father's conversation was something that she could not help but hear since after a slamming the door, those involved began to scream.</p><p>"You are making a mistake, Mr. Blight! If you really believe that your name is enough to prevent the Senate from acting against you, then you are not as smart as we thought."</p><p>"Get out of my house! Did you really think you could come to my own home to threaten me and get away with it?! Of course not! You're the ones making a mistake messing with me! And you will regret having done it, or my name is not Gaspard Blight!" Amity's father snapped, then shoved the strangers out of their house and slammed the door in their faces.</p><p>Amity was shocked by the situation, she couldn't see the faces of the strangers, but she could see that they were wearing black suits with a shiny insignia on the right shoulder. For fear of being discovered she climbed the rest of the stairs quickly and silently. Once in her room she got ready to study, but what she had seen and heard down there left her thoughtful and with many questions, but she forced herself to stop overthinking about it.</p><p>I shouldn't have been there; much less having eavesdropped, my father knows what he's doing and if he says that this is just an irreverent mob it must be true, she convinced herself.</p><p>She finished studying and advancing the tasks that were presented the following week, she checked the time realizing that it was very late and she needed to sleep, once with her custom-made pajamas on, she threw herself on her bed exhausted and extinguished the magic candles that lit up her room. When she closed her eyes she began to think about what happened at Azura's club; When she met that human, she automatically considered it impossible to establish a friendship with her and yet today it had happened, it was not a dream, she had really acted the entire end of chapter 5 of the third book of Azura with the human, she had pretended who was defeated after Luz pointed an imaginary staff at her and made strange noises with her mouth, she had actually dropped to the ground to finish the scene and more importantly: She had really laughed for at least 10 seconds in a row next to the girl who now considered her friend.</p><p><em>How did this happen? Literally Luz almost caused me to lose my best student star, challenged me to a magical duel in which she cheated, read my private diary and used my training wand without my permission causing a monster to kidnap my brothers, </em>after recalling the errors of the human began to analyze the context of them, <em>Although ... later she repaired her error helping me to rescue them, I also knew that they were the ones who wanted to read my diary to distribute it around the school, I heard them say it. She probably cheated in the duel because she didn't know any spells other than light while I had the ability to attack her with a 10-meter abomination. About what happened at school, maybe she just wanted to know what a magical school was like and did not intend to get me into trouble. </em>After analyzing this, the witch remembered the book that the human had lent her and began to reflect on her own behavior.<em> She lent me the tome that I was missing from the Azura saga, and she did it after I stepped on his little friend's cupcake, after that I told her she was a bully, after I almost had her dissected to prove my point, after I forced her to say that she is not a witch ... Oh dear ... </em>Amity connected the dots in her head and he began to feel something very peculiar, something he had never felt before: Guilt. <em>But how? How could Luz keep trying to become my friend after what I did? I annoyed her friends, forced her to say something horrible, put her in direct danger more than once, and I called her bully? I don't understand her,</em> then she remembered the way Luz looked at her that afternoon at the club and the smile she had while doing it; Suddenly she felt a pressure in her chest, the human girl had really enjoyed being with her, and Amity had not even apologized for what she did, <em>Can there be someone so kind?,</em> the pressure in her chest turned into a sharp pain, <em>Luz must be the only person on the island who forgives someone who has not apologized, and also, the only person I have genuinely had fun with in years, I… I… </em>Amity felt tears forming in her eyes<em>, I just can't understand it.</em> She managed to hold back the tears, but the pain in her chest didn't go away until she fell asleep.</p><p>On the other side of the island, the witch apprentice had finished with her tasks, there were some things that she had not been able to answer but it was not a problem because she had Willow, Gus and even Amity to help her the next day.</p><p>She checked her phone and saw that it was already 10 PM, she yawned and then changed the uniform she was wearing for her sleeping clothes. She said good night to Eda and left the door ajar for when King went to sleep in her room, once inside her sleeping bag she thought about everything that had happened that day, what she had learned in school was great, but she was even happier about how well Azura's first fan club meeting had gone<em>, I can't believe Amity roleplayed with me, I didn't think she enjoyed something like this so much, I've never seen her so happy,</em> the Mental image of her friend laughing made the human sigh; when she met Amity she never believed they would get to do something like that together.</p><p>That night Luz fell asleep with a smile on her face, excited by everything that had happened and by everything she wanted to happen next. A part of her always had this feeling that everything that was happening to her was too good to be true. <em>Is it true?, Is it true?,</em> that was the soundtrack of her thoughts since she arrived at the Boiling Isles, however that was about to change; Unbeknownst to Luz, that night the looms of a destiny that could not be considered precisely good for her and her loved ones were being spun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is it, at least the first chapter, I hope it was at least a little understandable, the whole idea of this fic appeared in my mind while I was listening to the last album of The Strokes, although it has almost not the slightest relationship with the lyrics of the songs. This first chapter I put together while listening to Is It True by Tame Impala.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>